concordfandomcom-20200214-history
List of StarControl races
This is a comprehensive list that will list all races from the Star Control Universe and multi-verse meaning it will also include the kessari quadrant races from Star Control 3 which are not part of the main universe of star control which focuses on the local quadrant of the Milky way galaxy. the list Local region of the Local Quadrant of the milky way galaxy *"They and Them" (undiscovered race that lived in the lower qausi-race game map region) *Androsynth (extinct race as of the 2160s acording to the game demo, but in the alternate world version they are a current race as of the 2160s and have a large sphere of influence in the far south of the map). *Chmmr (current race as of the 2160s as of both versions the alternate world as well as the demo) *Chenjesu (extinct race as of the 2160s) *Earthling (Star Control) (current day humanoid race circa 2160s in both versions, the alternate world version as well as the game demo) *Keel-Verezy (current race as of the 2150s) *Melnorme *Mmrnmhrm * Near the local region of the Local Quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy *Baul (current race of Robotic humanoids as of the 2160s in the alternate world version not the game demo) *Burvixese (extinct race as of the 2150s) *Dnyarri (extinct race as of the 2160s) *Drall see also Drall (Star Wars) (Extinct race killed by the Mael-Num and the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za) *Gg (Extinct race as of the 2150s) *Lurg (current race as of the 2160s) *Dramya (Extinct race killed by the Melnorme at some point prior to the 2150s) *Mycon Far from the Local region of the Local Quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy *Faz (current day humanoid race circa 2160s in the alternate world version. In the demo they are considered extinct in the 2160s) *Foon-Jorn (Anceint humanoid race circa 20,000 -17,000 BCE evolved into Fjorn later) *Fjorn (current day humanoid race circa 2160s in the alternate world version not the game demo) *Foon-Foon (robotic race of the current day) *Gg (Extinct race as of the 2150s) *Lurg (current race as of the 2160s) *Mael-Num (extinct race as of the 2150s, it evolved into Melnorme at some point by the year 2155) *Orz (Current race as of the 2160s) *Pkunk *Precursor (Star Control) (Current race as of the 2160s, moved to the Kessari Quadrant around 198,000 BCE) *Shofixti (current race as of the 2160s) *Slylandro (current race as of the 2160s) *Spathi (current race as of the 2160s) *Supox (current race as of the 2160s) *Syreen (current race as of the 2160s) *Taalo (extinct race as of the 2150s) *The Exotics (current race as of the 2160s in the alternate world version not the game demo) *Thraddash *Umgah *Ur-Quan (Brown) *Ur-Quan Kohr-Ah *Ur-Quan Kzer-Za (current race , they moved tot he Kessari Quadrant in the 2160s) *Utwig *VUX (current race in both versions) *Xen-Weyi (current race in the alternate world version, in the game demo they are extinct) *Yehat *Yuli *Yuptar *Zebranky *Zoq-Fot-Pik Kessari Quadrant of the milky way galaxy *Clairconctlar *Daktaklakpak *Doog *Eternal One *Exquivan *Harika & Yorn *Harald *K'tang Kaktorri *Lk *Owa *Ploxis *Vyro-Ingo *Xchagger Category:Star Control